Two Years
by kakifuarika
Summary: Hinata's in the hospital... you should visit her!" Naruto said. "Why should I?" Sasuke asked. "She's got 2 more years..." Naruto said. NaruHina OOC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Arika: Yo people! I have a new story! I won't delete I can wait forever! So here's my new story and it's my first NaruHina fic! You probably have 4 reasons why you're reading this:

You saw my video trailer.

You're on author alert.

You just searched and found it.

A friend told you to read it.

I don't own anything oki? Let's pretend Hinata likes Sasuke 1st!

****************************************************************************************

Hinata walked happily walked down the hallway.

"Good morning Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" Hinata greeted back.

She saw Sasuke walk by and immediately blushed.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" She greeted.

Sasuke just ignored her and walked away. Hinata frowned.

"I don't get why you still love him!" Naruto said.

"Well… you already know the answer!" Hinata said.

Before the group was complete with Sasuke and since then Hinata had feelings for him. When they started high school Sasuke didn't hang out with them anymore. He became a bully but still she loves him.

"By the way we have a get together later!" Naruto reminded her.

"Sure! I'll come!" Hinata said.

"Are you okay? You look pale!" Naruto said.

"Yeah I am!" Hinata answered.

They went to class. After school they went to the restaurant. Hinata became paler. Kiba goofed around as they all laugh. Hinata began to cough. She covered her mouth as she coughed and coughed. She felt something wet on her hand. She looked at her hand and saw something red.

"Hinata you okay?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at him with worried eyes. Naruto looked at her hand and saw blood.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Hinata said as she ran to the bathroom.

Hinata washed her shaking hands as she felt dizzy. She went out as Naruto approached her.

"You sure you're okay?" Naruto asked.

Hinata slightly nodded.

"Was… Was that blood on your hand a while ago?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded as she fainted.

"HINATA!" The group shouted as they ran to Hinata.

They rushed her to the hospital. The doctor began a few tests. It was late at night and everybody left all except for Naruto.

"Good evening my name is doctor Jiraiya I'm here to ask some questions about Hinata! Had she been pale for quite sometime?" He asked.

"Yes this morning and… she coughed out blood! doc what's happening?" Naruto asked.

"She has blood disease this virus slowly eats her blood cells and no sooner it will eat her bone marrow!" He explained. (A/N: There's no such illness okay?)

"Is there a cure?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately no…" Jiraiya said.

Naruto looked at Hinata. Then her parents arrived.

"What happened?" Her mom asked.

"The doctor said she has blood disease this virus slowly eats her blood cells and no sooner it will eat her bone marrow…" Naruto explained.

Her dad glared at her ill daughter.

"Useless little girl… she has done nothing but bring problems to this family unlike her little sister Hanabi… a waste of time!" Her dad scoffed.

Naruto wanted to defend her but he couldn't. He couldn't shout at his best friend's dad. He remained silent clenching his fist trying to control his temper on the man in front of him.

'_How could he say that? Hinata tried to make them proud but all he does is complain and say she's useless! I wish I could just punch this bastard and beat him to a pulp!' Naruto thought._

Her parents left. Hinata heard everything. She opened her eyes and sat up. She began to cry. She was going to die… and her dad _wanted _her to die. Nobody cared for her and nobody ever will. She got used to that feeling of being unwanted because she always was. Naruto came in and saw her crying.

"Hinata what's the problem?" Naruto asked.

"I heard everything… My non-curable disease is going to kill me… my dad never wanting me… I wish I could just die!" Hinata said while crying.

"Don't let your hopes down!" Naruto said.

"Naruto… Don't try to hide the fact that nobody care me… I know that for a long time!" Hinata said.

"I care! All of us do!" Naruto said.

"If they care how come they're not here?" Hinata asked.

"We have school tomorrow!" Naruto replied.

"I was there for them… when Ino broke her leg; I stayed up all night just to make sure she's comfortable! When Tenten got a migraine I ran all the way to the drug store because the clinic was out of medicine! When Sakura fell of the pyramid and I was there to catch her! Because of all that… I failed two tests and got detention for sleeping in class because I stayed up all night for Ino! I was late for P.E class and I ran 50 laps around the field coz' I ran to the drug store! I wasn't able to finish my project on time because of my broken arm due to Sakura's fall! But her I survived and do I get a simple thank you? NO!!" Hinata told him.

"I'm sure they will visit you tomorrow!" Naruto said.

"You should go home! We… you have a test tomorrow!" Hinata said.

"Will you be alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! Thanks for everything!" Naruto said.

"No problem!" Naruto said.

"Oh and Hinata… Thank you very much for being there when I needed you!" Naruto added as he left.

Hinata smiled. That was the first thank you she had received in her life. She had the best friend in the world despite the cruelty she received from her dad though she tried to make him proud. She remembered a song… she started to sing it while tears escaped her eyes.

"_Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along_

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
_I can't be Perfect"_ Hinata sang.

She remembered the time when her group was chosen as the representative for the science fair. They won 1st place and hoped that her dad would be proud but he isn't. He even said that Hanabi would think of a better and more advance project.

"_try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore_

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing' alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect" Hinata sang.

One time he over heard his dad talking… He said that he wished Hinata wasn't born. He wanted his eldest daughter to be exactly like Hanabi but she isn't. Why can't her dad accept who she is? Nothing's ever going to be the same after today.

"_Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect" Hinata sang as she laid down and hugged her pillow.

She cried and cried until her pillow was soaked. She sighed and turned to look outside the window. It was a clear night sky with a full moon and twinkling stars. The wind blew softly against the trees and the leaves rustled. She remembered the time she and Naruto went star gazing. He took her on a cliff side just outside of town. She never thought there was such place. The lay down on the grass and Naruto pointed out some of the constellations seen in their region. Hinata was so amazed on how much Naruto knew but he seemed so stupid and a happy-go-lucky person. She was thankful she had a best friend like him. He was the only one who cared for her and the first word of gratitude she received in her life came from him. She was having a doubt in her heart… She loved Sasuke for a long time but something's telling her that she has feelings for Naruto too. Hinata planned to ignore it this time. She just continued to stare at the stars and find the constellations Naruto showed her no sooner she slept.

______________________________________________________________

Arika: That was is for the 1st chapter! Now let's go for a commercial!

*entrance song and snappy dance sequence*

Naruto: Arika-sama's production introduces the 2nd chapter of this fan fiction!! She will try to make it longer so it is best you read it as soon as she posts it!


	2. Chapter 2

Arika: Yeah yeah new chapter… Okay since I did promise I'd make it longer I'll try to reach up to 2,000+ words… maybe I'll put a song or something in this chapter.

*Put a creative way of saying that I don't own the songs and characters!*

______________________________________________________________

The next day after class Naruto visited her.

"Where are the girls?" Hinata asked.

"Cheer leading practice!" Naruto said.

"Naruto it's Wednesday… we only practice on Tuesdays… tell the truth!" Hinata said.

"Ino and Sakura went to the mall for a shoe sale… Temari is doing her project." Naruto said.

"What about Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"It would only hurt you!" Naruto replied.

"Go ahead! I can take it!" Hinata said.

"She sad she didn't want to go coz' the hospital is far away from her house and would cost a lot for a ride back home." Naruto said.

Hinata's eyes saddened. No one really did care for her.

"I understand…" Hinata said.

"I'm sure they will visit tomorrow!" Naruto said.

"I'd careless of they won't visit me ever… I've been just a bother to everybody… even you… It is best if you forgot about me and leave me to die in this hospital…" Hinata said.

"Hinata… you're never a bother to me… I like visiting you all the time you're my best friend after all!" Naruto said.

Hinata's face lit up as Naruto hugged her.

"It's best if you leave! You have school tomorrow!" Hinata said.

"Will you be alright?" He asked.

"Yeah… Good night!" Hinata said.

"Good night see you tomorrow!" Naruto said as he left.

Hinata lay down on her bed and started to sing a song.

"_Nobody knows who I really am_

_I never felt this empty before_

_And if I ever need someone to come along,_

_Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?_

_tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku odayakana hi mo_

_tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de ume o terashidasu_

_inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu_

_asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made"_ She sang as she slept.

____________________________________________________________

Naruto made sure he came to school early. He needed to speak with Sarutobi, the principal, about Hinata. On his way to the principal's office he saw Hiashi, Hinata's dad, leaving his office. Naruto ignored him and went inside the office.

"Good morning Naruto and why are you here?" He greeted.

"Why is Hiashi here?" Naruto asked.

"Well… He told me to drop Hinata out of school since she isn't getting well and she needed to stay in the hospital at all times!" Sarutobi said.

"You can't let him do that! Hinata has a right to study!" Naruto said.

"Well yes but she is sick and we can't let her go to school!" Sarutobi said.

"She won't be sick for long! She'll get cured I'd even bet my life on it!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, you are foolish! Thousands of doctors tried to find a cure for this disease for the past century and none of them succeeded and as far as I know no patient ever survived this disease and here you come saying a doctor will find a cure before Hinata dies even betting your own life tremendously foolish!" Sarutobi said.

Naruto walked towards the door and held it open.

"Well what if I am foolish at least I don't lose hope! You all just rot in hell!" Naruto said as he walked out and slammed the door.

He walked down the hallway and saw the girls. He approached them and greeted them.

"Can you visit Hinata later?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata who?" Ino asked.

"Hinata your friend, the one who was there when all of you are in trouble!" Naruto said.

"Oh… her… so that's why I feel like something's missing! Where is she anyway?" Ino asked.

"She's in the hospital all alone… she might die anytime and I was hoping you girls could visit her!" Naruto replied.

"But… I have to check out the mall later for future sales!" Ino whined.

"I have to make up a new cheer!" Sakura said.

"I have to help my mom we've got some visitors later!" Temari said.

"Like I said the hospital is way far from my house! And sick and old people are there and I do not wanna get sick!" Tenten complained.

"Fine complain all you want! Some friends you girls turned out to be!" Naruto said as he went away.

After classes Naruto went to the hospital and visited Hinata.

"Hey…I talked to the principal… he said your father dropped you out of school!" Naruto said.

"he girls… they're at the mall right? It's Friday… they always go to the mall…" Hinata said.

"Yeah…" Naruto said.

"You're supposed to be in soccer practice…" Hinata said.

"I skipped practice to spend more time with you!" Naruto said.

"They know about my condition?" Hinata asked.

"The whole school knows… the principal announced it…" Naruto said.

"Oh… what's Sasuke's reaction?" Hinata asked.

"He… didn't care… I heard him say it was better that you're in the hospital! One less bother…" Naruto said.

"It figures… Nobody does care…" Hinata said.

"I do!" Naruto said.

Then his phone rang so he picked it up.

"Naruto where are you?" He asked.

"At the hospital!" Naruto replied.

"Get over here now!" His dad shouted.

"but-"

"NOW!!" He shouted.

Naruto placed his phone down.

"Go…" Hinata said.

"Will you be alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!" Hinata replied.

Naruto left. Hinata cried again. She was just a bother to everyone… especially Naruto. It would be better of just died then everyone would be happy. The next day she opened the window and looked down. It was a 10 floor drop down. She stood at the edge of the window. She figured if she would die she would stop being a bother to everybody. Tears slowly escaped her eyes as she placed a foot over just then Naruto entered and saw Hinata ready to jump outside the window. He immediately ran and grabbed her before she could jump.

"What were you trying to do?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" Naruto asked back.

"Everybody has given up on me! I haven't seen anyone in weeks but the doctor, the nurse and you I haven't even seen my family!" Naruto said.

"They're on a vacation… the girls… are busy…." Naruto said.

"How about you? You have soccer practice, Band practice, the company and academics and still you have time to visit me!!" Hinata said.

"Well… Coz' I care!" Naruto said.

"Thank you…" Hinata said.

"Hey… I have to go I have band practice… we have a concert on Friday!" Naruto said.

"Okay… good luck!" Hinata said.

"Thanks! Bye Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

______________________________________________________________

Arika: Thanks for reading now its review time! please click the review button below and say something about this chapter please and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Arika: The story is getting good! This is one of the touching chapter!

Copy right to the characters and song!!  
______________________________________________________________

Hinata just stared at the wall when the doctor came in. He did the usual check ups.

"Hinata… I'm sad to say that… you've got 2 years left to live… we cannot stop the virus but we can prolong your life…" He said before he left.

Hinata was shocked as she began to cry. She had 2 years left. That night Naruto entered her room and she was crying. Naruto rushed to her.

"Hinata… Stop crying it won't help your condition!" Naruto said.

"Do they really don't care? Doesn't Sasuke care?" She asked.

"Not that again…" Naruto said.

"I love him I really do!" Hinata said.

"He doesn't care!" Naruto said.

"If he knew would he care?" Hinata asked.

"He already knows…" Naruto replied.

Naruto moved to the window and opened the curtains. Hinata gripped the sheets and bit her lip.

"Naruto..." She started.

"Yes?" Naruto replied.

"What would you do if I die?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata-chan…You're not gonna die!" Naruto said.

"The doctor visited me today…" Hinata said.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked.

Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breathe as tears escaped her eyes.

"2 years…" Hinata said.

"2 years? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I have 2 years to live…" Hinata answered.

Hinata looked at his shock written face. For the first time she saw Naruto cry.

Naruto hugged her.

"We will find a cure… you can't die! You just can't!" Naruto said.

"Maybe it's better like this… at least I won't be a bother!" Hinata said.

"You were never a bother!" Naruto said.

"Yes I am to everyone, to the girls, to my parents, to Sasuke and to you!" Hinata said.

"You were never a bother to me!" Naruto said.

"You should go it's getting late!" Hinata said.

"Would you be okay?" Naruto asked.

"For the thousandth time yes!" Hinata said.

"Good night!" Naruto said as he went out.

When he closed the door he heard Hinata cry. She was saying Sasuke's name. Instead of going home he went to the club where Sasuke always hanged out. He saw Sasuke sitting with bunch of girls surrounding him.

"Hey Sasuke!" He said.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"It's about Hinata!" Naruto said.

"I don't care about her!" Sasuke said.

"Her condition is getting worse!" Naruto said.

"I don't care!" Sasuke said.

"Hinata's in the hospital… you should visit her!" Naruto said.

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked.

"She's got 2 more years…" Naruto said.

"2 more years meaning…" Sasuke said.

"Meaning… she has 2 more years to live! I guess you're happy to know that the annoying girl you'll never love will die… Sometimes I feel you're lucky to be loved by a girl like her… Visit her if you care…" Naruto said leaving him.

Sasuke was shocked. Two more years… How can he make it up to her in two years? All the love he threw away… 2 years isn't enough.

"How pitiful but we don't care!" Karin told him.

Sasuke shoved her away and stood up. He went outside.

______________________________________________________________

Sasuke walked done the hallway of the hospital. He didn't know what to say to her. He stopped in front of her room. Sasuke opened the door. Hinata looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke entered the room and looked at Hinata. She was pale and skinny. Her lips were dry. She looked fragile and helpless.

"You look pitiful…" Sasuke said.

"I don't need your pity!" Hinata said.

"Tell me… what is it you need?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke… I love you… I really do!" Hinata said.

Sasuke walked out the door.

"Love? How can you love when you can barely live?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata began to cry. She went outside.

"Me barely live? Maybe but I've lived my life well and I'm satisfied! How about you? How did you live? Come back here when you have an answer… I'm not staying here for long… you have 2 years! After those years… I'll disappear and I won't be a bother anymore…" Hinata said.

She went back to her room and slammed the door.

Sasuke's P.O.V

That question ran through my mind. How do you live? I am smart but I don't know the answer to that question. You don't need any solution or equation. I can't sleep because of that question! How do you live? Oxygen… blood… food… no there's a better answer. I picked up the dictionary to see the meaning of 'life'. When I opened it the page on 'L' and the 1st word I laid my eyes on was _Love_. There it struck me… you live by loving… I never loved before so does that mean I'm dead? I suppose… my heart was numb and cold.

______________________________________________________________

Arika: IT'S DONE!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Arika: This is one of my favourite chapters!!

Naruto: Behold the magical, mystical talking tree!

Tree: Arika does not own either Naruto nor Save you by SIMPLE PLAN!!

Naruto: Talking tree… hehehehe *Drool*

(if you wonder where I got the talking tree from… well there were rumours in my school that the mango tree was talking and it sounded weird so me and my friend checked it out and we found out there was a stuck frog in it and was making the sounds… yes I placed my head in the tree. She dared me to!)

______________________________________________________________

Friday…

"Be sure to watch the concert!" Naruto said.

"I will channel 23!" Hinata said.

Naruto left as Hinata turned the T.V on and went to channel 23. After an hour the concert started. Almost the whole city was there. It was time for the final song.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my best friend, she's in the hospital… you see she has blood disease and she's depressed. Her parent's doesn't visit her. Her so called "friends" doesn't care for her. She loves this guy who thinks she's a bother. In the whole world only I care for her. Hinata Hyuga I know you're watching! This song is for you!" Naruto said.

His little speech moved the Audience. The girls and Sasuke felt guilty. Before the song started the showed a video…

"This is Hinata-chan my best friend!" Naruto said focusing the camera on her.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"A best friend video!" Naruto answered.

Hinata smiled and waved at the camera. The video ended as the band began to play.

"_Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step till I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away" _Naruto sand as they rolled a slide show of Hinata's pictures.

"_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know" He sang as Hinata began to cry._

"_When I hear your voice  
Its drowning in a whisper  
It's Just skins and bones  
There's nothing left to take  
No matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know I'll be there for you" _Naruto sang.

As the instrumental came some of the audience were crying.

"_If only I could find the answer  
To take it all away_

_Sometimes i wish i could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know  
(Oh)  
I wish I could save you  
I want you to know  
(Ohoh)  
I wish I could save you (oh)"_ Naruto sand as the song ended.

The crowd applauded as some were crying. Hinata cried in her room. Naruto really did care for her.

"Hinata-chan I don't care if you love him!! I love you Hinata wait for me I'll be there!" Naruto said.

Naruto rushed off stage and went for his car. Feeling guilt, the girls and Sasuke went after him. Hinata changed her mind. She always clung to Sasuke yet he didn't love her while Naruto was always with her. She figured she loved Naruto. The door opened and Naruto went in and was greeted by Hinata's hug.

"Naruto-kun… I realized I love you!" Hinata said.

"That's… great!" Naruto said.

Just then the girls went in and hugged Hinata.

"We're really sorry!" Temari said.

"We'll make it up to you!" Tenten said.

"We'll take you shopping!" Ino said.

"Plus I've talked to my god mother! She's near in making a cure for your disease!" Sakura said.

"Thanks guys…" Hinata said.

Sasuke went in. They all stayed silent.

"Look Hinata I'm really sorry… but I can't love you like you wanted me to… the reason is…" Sasuke said.

They all looked at him. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"The reason I can't love you is… I LOVE SAKURA!" He shouted.

Sakura blushed.

"I found out the answer to your question! How do you live? You live through love…" Sasuke said looking and smiling at Sakura.

It was truly a genuine smile.

"Well… you are kinda' cute…" Sakura said.

She walked over to Sasuke, pulled his collar and kissed him. That night they all celebrated.

"Tomorrow we'll take you shopping!" Ino said.

"Okay… I'll ask my doctor!" Hinata said.

"Good night!" Sakura said.

They all left except for Naruto. Their concert was aired around the world and Hinata's parents watched it. They felt guilty. Hinata's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello!" She greeted.

"Hinata… we're sorry… we promise we'll make it up to you!" Hiashi said.

"You watched the concert?" Hinata asked.

"We're really sorry… we'll be there as soon as we can!" Her mom said.

"But-"

"Hinata-nee-chan!!! I bought the book you wanted we'll be there and… and I'll give it to you!" Hanabi said.

Before she could respond they hung up. Hinata smiled.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked.

"My parents… they called to say sorry!" Hinata replied.

"That's great!" Naruto said.

"All thanks to you… it's getting late you should go home…" Hinata said.

"I'm staying with you… It's okay with my parents!" Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

"No problem!" Naruto said.

He went in the bath room and got changed. He went out wearing a white shirt with the swirly symbol and shorts. He turned the lights off and lay down on the sofa.

"N-Naruto-k-kun… d-do you w-want to s-sleep b-b-beside me?" Hinata asked.

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…" Hinata said.

Naruto went to her. She moved over and Naruto laid beside.

"Hinata… can I… can I hug you?" Naruto asked.

"O-Okay…" Hinata said.

Naruto hugged her protectively.

"I've put so much thought to this… if ever… if you really do have 2 more years… so I'll make it the best 2 years of your life so… I'm asking you… Hinata-chan will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked.

"But… this will never work! I'm still going to die!" Hinata said.

"That's why I want to make sure you're happy while I still can!" Naruto said.

"But it will only hurt so much if I die!" Hinata said.

"It's okay I'll survive somehow!" Naruto said.

"Okay… I agree to be your girlfriend!" Hinata said.

Naruto hugged her tighter.

______________________________________________________________

Arika: See so much fluff *wipes tear* :3

Naruto: I so rock! so does that mean I'm that popular?

Arika: This anime is entitled with your name…

Naruto: HA! A proof that I am greater than Sasuke-teme so… You guys review for Arika because she pointed out that I'm FAMOUS!!

Arika: I should do this often… *Smirk* *grin*


	5. Chapter 5

Arika: The story might end soon… 1-2 chapter estimated! :(( but there _**WILL **_be sequel_**SSSS**_

Deidara: Weeeeeee *twirl around like a ballerina* Arika does not own Naruto or the songs she used! *twirl to the exit and crashes to a wall*

Tobi: and he thinks I'm weird O-o

______________________________________________________________

The next day Naruto woke up to find something we and red beside his head. He sat up and saw it was blood. Her condition was getting worst everyday. He stood up and got changed. When he went out he saw Hinata starring at her bloody hand.

"Hinata-"

"My condition is getting worst…" Hinata said.

"Don't get your hopes down… what if Sakura's god mother finds a cure?" Naruto said.

"What if she doesn't? And if ever she finds a cure will she be on time?" Hinata asked.

"You just have to think positive!" Naruto said.

Naruto hugged her.

"Now go get ready… they'll be here any minute!" Naruto said.

Hinata went in the bathroom and changed clothes. She wore a light blue blouse, jeans and rubber shoes. The girls went in with a woman with blonde hair tied to a ponytail. Sasuke went along.

"Hinata-chan this is my god mother, Tsunade! She will try to find a cure for your disease!" Sakura said.

"Good morning Hinata! I'll need an amount of your blood so I can begin with the tests…" Tsunade said.

Hinata nodded. Tsunade got her injection and got blood from her.

"Thank you…" Tsunade said.

"No… I thank you for trying to find a cure for me!" Hinata said.

"Dou itashimaste!" Tsunade said. (Translation: you're welcome)

"Uhm… before we leave we have something for you…" Ino said.

She got a chain bracelet and put in around Hinata's wrist.

"Here I give this lip stick charm because… you know me… I love make up!" Ino said as she attached the charm to the chain bracelet.

"I give you this number 10 since you always call me Ten!" Tenten said as she placed her charm near Ino's.

"I give you this pink guitar coz' you know I have an ambition to be a rock star!" Sakura said as she attached her charm.

"I give you this cloud charm because we used to watch the clouds together with Shikamaru-kun!" Temari said as she placed hers in the middle.

"If you think we don't care just look at those charms and think about us… how we'll always care!" Sakura said.

Hinata hugged them.

Her doctor went in.

"It's nice to see someone's visiting you beside your boyfriend!" He said.

"Yeah… can I… can I go to the mall today?" Hinata asked.

"Sure! You could use some air and exercise! Just be sure no to tire yourself and drink you medicine!" He said.

"Okay!" Hinata said.

"Naruto right?" He asked pointing to Naruto.

"Yes!" Naruto said.

"It was a nice thing you did in the concert!" He said.

"Thanks!" Naruto said.

The doctor went out and they went to the mall. The girls took Hinata shopping as the guys carried their shopping bags. They stopped to rest.

"I have something for you!" Naruto said.

He gave Hinata a necklace with a heart as a pendant and a swirl engraved on it.

"It's beautiful!" Hinata said.

" A hear because I love you and the swirl… well it symbolizes me since Uzumaki means whirl pool!" Naruto explained.

Hinata turned around to face Naruto and Naruto kissed her. She blushed. Naruto pulled away and smiled as Hinata smiled back.

"Come on! We need shoes and get our hair done!" Ino said.

They went to the shoe store then the salon. After that they went to Starbucks© to get something to drink. Hinata began to cough.

"Are you alright?" Temari asked.

Hinata looked at her hand and saw blood. She wiped it off and drank her medicine.

"Do you want to go back?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be fine!" Hinata replied.

"You're doctor said not to get you tired!" Sakura said.

"I'm okay!" Hinata said.

Hinata coughed more blood.

"C'mon let's get you back to the hospital!" Naruto said.

They went back to the hospital. The girls and Sasuke left as Hinata slept. Her condition is really getting worst. Naruto tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

'Granny Tsunade you better hurry' Naruto thought.

__________________________After Many Months_____________________

Her condition got worst. She coughed out blood often. She was paler and weaker. She got tired easily. December 27… Hinata opened her eyes and saw a smiling Naruto.

"Happy birthday Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto greeted.

"Thanks!" Hinata said.

Hinata sat up and saw her family and friends.

"Happy birthday Hinata!" They all greeted.

"Thanks guys!" Hinata said.

They had a small party. Naruto waited until everybody left so he could give his gift. It was the night that he would propose to her. They were graduating anyways…

"Hinata let's go!" Naruto said.

"Where?" Hinata asked.

"It's my turn to give my gift!" Naruto replied.

Hinata nodded .They left. They were almost near to the venue.

"I want you to close you eyes! Don't open them until I say so!" Naruto said.

"Okay!" Hinata said as she closed her eyes.

Naruto helped Hinata out of the car. He guided her in walking.

"Okay open your eyes now!" Naruto said.

Hinata opened her eyes and in front of her was a gazebo decorated with light (like in the twilight movie where Bella and Edward danced) in front of it was a dinning table and in front of that was a small pond, all that was on a cliff overlooking the city.

"Naruto it's beautiful!" Hinata said.

"Let's have dinner!" Naruto said.

They went to the table. The waiters served them after eating the danced in the gazebo.

"This is all so wonderful!" Hinata said.

"I have something else…" Naruto said as he got to his knee and put out a red velvet box.

He opened it and showed a diamond ring. (A/N: A line from Eclipse is coming!)

"Hinata Hyuga I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever will you marry me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed as she began to cry.

"Yes!" She answered.

Naruto placed the ring on the rightful finger. Hinata looked at it as she wiped her tears then hugged Naruto.

"Why? You do know I will die!" Hinata said.

"You're no gonna die! Believe it! Plus I love you!" Naruto said.

"I love you too!" Hinata said.

______________________________________________________________

Arika: The charm thing earlier… I got that from what we did to say sorry to a friend. I really didn't know what I did wrong. I guess I was just caught up with my other friends so that friend kinda' got mad at us… I really did nothing!

Ino: *squeal* they're getting married! I sponsor the flowers!!!

My Best friend/Tracy: Ooh! I know a perfect venue!

Arika: Hey Tracy how did you get here? You're in Naga city while I'm in Manila? that's miles away!  
Tracy: Dunno you're writing this fic!!

Arika: REVIEW!!!!! *sends Tracy back to Naga*


	6. Chapter 6

Arika: Sorry… been lazy to update… kept watching people cosplay in youtube… I want to cosplay and have an awesome skit!!!

Shikamaru: *yawn* this is too troublesome… Arika doesn't own the characters or the songs… what a drag… *Yawn* *Sleeps*

Arika: Lazy butt…

______________________________________________________________

June 24….

"Today's the day! I'm so nervous!" Naruto said as he paced back and forth.

"It'll be okay!" Sasuke said.

"My daughter is lucky to have you as a husband!" Hiashi said.

"Wedding time guys!" Kushina, Naruto's Mom, Said.

The guys went out. Naruto looked at himself one last time.

"Don't worry son… it'll be alright!" Minato, Naruto's Dad, Said

They all went out of the dressing room. Their wedding was held in the same cliff side. Everyone was there except the bride. Hinata arrived wearing a beautiful white gown, a veil covering her head; her arms were covered with white silk gloves. She was holding a bouquet of red, white, pink, blue and gold roses. Her neck and ears were adorned with diamond jewelleries. Beside her were her parents. They marched towards the altar; once they got there she hugged her parents. Hiashi shook Naruto's hand. Naruto held Hinata's hand and they went to the altar and the wedding stated.

"Do you Naruto Uzumaki take Hinata Hyuga as you lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, through happiness and in sorrow 'til death do you apart?" The priest asked.

"I do" Naruto answered.

"Do you Hinata Hyuga take Naruto Uzumaki as you lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, through happiness and in sorrow 'til death do you apart?" The priest asked.

"I do" Hinata replied.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife… you may kiss the bride" The priest said.

Naruto removed the veil and they kissed. Unfortunately Hinata can't stay away from the hospital that long so they didn't get to have a honeymoon. Naruto always stayed with her in the hospital. Tsunade rushed to find a cure, time was running out. It was the 2nd year already.

_July…_

_August…_

_September…_

_October…_

_November…_

_December…_

Hinata was getting sicker everyday. She knew she would die anytime for it was almost the end of December. Tsunade was busy in her lab.

"This better be the cure…" She said.

She crossed her fingers and looked through the microscope and was the virus in Hinata's blood dying fast.

"I FOUND IT!! I FOUND THE CURE!!" Tsunade cheered.

She began to make more. Everybody was in the room looking worriedly at Hinata. She coughed out blood… a lot of blood.

"I'll call the doctor!" Naruto said.

"NO!" Hinata said holding his arm.

Tsunade got the cure and rushed out. The place where she was from was minutes away from the hospital. She rode the taxi.

"I'd like to thank you all for staying with me! You've all been so nice… please take care of yourselves…" Hinata said.

"Hinata… don't talk like that…" Sakura said.

Tsunade was stuck in traffic. She was losing time. She payed the driver and went out. The hospital was few blocks away so she started to run with the antidote in her hands.

"Naruto-kun… I love you very much! Thank you for everything… please take care of yourself!" Naruto said.

Hinata gave him a passionate kiss. Naruto held her hand and stared at her pearl white eyes. She gave a weak smile and closed her eyes. Naruto shook her but she didn't wake up. They began to worry more.

"Hinata wake up! Please… don't leave me! I love you!" Naruto pleaded as he began to cry.

"Someone call the doctor!" Ino shouted.

Sasuke and Sakura went out and went down by the time they arrived at the lobby they saw Tsunade. Sakura ran to her with worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"It's Hinata…" Sakura said.

"Am I too late?" Tsunade asked.

"We might not be if we hurry!" Sakura said.

They ran to her room and Jiraiya had a sad look as the others were crying.

"I… can't believe… she's gone…" Naruto said.

"We might… save her…" Tsunade said.

She went to Hinata and injected the antidote.

Hinata's P.O.V…

I opened my eyes. I was floating and everything was white. I rubbed my eyes and looked around for some life forms.

Where am I? Oh yeah… this must be heaven… I already died. I looked into distance. I'm the only person here. It's been minutes but I miss them all so much. I hear a voice calling me. Wait… that voice is familiar it's Naruto's voice. I looked around and saw him. He began to reach for me so did I. Finally we reached each other. Naruto pulled me into a tight hug and everything began to disappear.

Normal P.O.V

Hinata gasped for air as she opened her eyes.

"It worked! We're not late!" Tsunade said.

Hinata sat up and Naruto hugged her tight.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"We thought we lost you…" Naruto replied looking into her eyes.

"You saved me… I heard you call my name and saved me!" Hinata said.

"Everything's going to be fine!" Naruto said.

"Why am I alive?" Hinata asked.

"I found a good bacterium that can kill the virus in your blood!" Tsunade said.

"Thank you so much!" Hinata said.

Hinata gave them a smile. Jiraiya was amazed seeing her alive.

"How the heck-"

"I found a cure!" Tsunade said.

"Oh my… we have to talk sometime…" He said.

"That would be nice…" Tsunade said.

"Well then Hinata… I'll come be to check on you and in a week you two can have a honeymoon!" Jiraiya said.

That day they all celebrated. That night Naruto slept beside Hinata, hugging her.

"I'm so happy… we're going to live longer together!" Naruto said.

"Where are we going to have or honeymoon?" Hinata asked.

"Abroad… maybe in Hawaii… we can bring the others along!" Naruto said.

______________________________________________________________

Arika: SHE'S ALIVE!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Now you guys review or I'll send her to make you guys do it!

Sai: As if that's going to happen!

Arika: Hinata 3407 capture Sai and put him in the torture chamber!  
Hinata 3407: Yes Arika-sama!  
Sai: I'll get you for this!!! *runs away*

Arika: *faces readers with an evil smile* Now about that review…


	7. EPILOGUE

Arika: This is the last chapter!! Thank you for reading this far and thanks for bearing my laziness to update!! Please watch my fanfiction trailer for the sequel of this story url: .com/video/item/57/one_week_trailer_Fanfiction_

Disclaimer: (In tune of heart beat by Stereo Skyline) so baby can you read m-my m-my disclaimer and I do not Naruto even the songs I used in here oh, oh, oh

______________________________________________________________

EPILOGUE…

The couples, meaning Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura were still sleeping from the moan fest last night. Naruto was hugging Hinata, a blanket covering their naked bodies. Sakura cuddled against Sasuke's bare chest. Both couples woke and got dressed. They had a romantic breakfast on the cliff overlooking the ocean.

"Happy monthsary!" Sakura greeted.

"Happy monthsary too!" Sasuke greeted back as he gave Sakura chaste kiss.

"Congratulations guys!" Hinata said.

"Thanks!" Sakura said.

They began to eat. After breakfast they went separately. Naruto and Hinata went shopping while Sasuke and Sakura are in their room… making love. (A/N: -_- *sigh*) Meanwhile back in Japan…

"You called for me dad?" Tenten asked.

"We enrolled you to a school abroad!" He said.

"But I already enrolled here!" Tenten said.

"Well… why don't you finish the 1st semester and move in the 2nd semester?" Her dad suggested.

"My friends… they'll be sad!" She said.

"We'll visit every year!" Her dad said.

"I want to study here!" Tenten said.

"My mind has been made! You will study abroad and that's final!" Her dad semi-shouted before leaving her.

She can't leave. She loved her friends and most of all Neji. She can't just leave him! She needs to tell him she loves him but then gain she had to leave him. She didn't know what to do.

______________________________________________________________

Arika: Two Years is done!! Thank you for all those reviews, favourites and alerts! Please read the sequel, One week! Neji x Tenten Fic!

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW!


End file.
